Logo Quiz Organizations
Answers #SVC Chaos - Violent Ken (02/05/2019) #SVC Chaos - Kim Kaphwan (09/05/2019) #SVC Chaos - Shin Akuma (20/04/2019) #SVC Chaos - Akuma (06/07/2019) #SVC Chaos - Terry Bogard (04/06/2019) #SVC Chaos - Shiki (02/07/2019) #SVC Chaos - Kasumi Todoh (06/06/2019) #SVC Chaos - Geese Howard (09/06/2019) #KOF 2002 UM - Kula Diamond/Foxy/Nameless (16/03/2019) #KOF 2002 UM - Hinako Shijou/Kim Kaphwan/Vanessa (24/04/2019) #KOF 2002 UM - Geese Howard/Leopold Goenitz/Omega Rugal Bernstein (09/03/2019)* #KOF 2002 UM - Kusanagi/Kyo-1/Kyo-2 (25/05/2019) #KOF 2002 UM - Leopold Goenitz (18/05/2019) #NGBC - Mr. Karate/Robert Garcia (28/04/2019)* #NGBC - Kim Kaphwan/Mai Shiranui (23/04/2019) #NGBC - Kisarah Westfield/Kotaru Fuuma (28/12/2019) #NGBC - Yuki/Ai (05/05/2019) #NGBC - Rock Howard/Geese Howard (27/04/2019) #Garou - Hotaru Futaba (15/08/2019) #Garou - Marco Rodriguez (11/08/2019) #Garou - Bonne Jenet (22/08/2019) #Garou - Terry Bogard (17/09/2019) #Garou - Gato Futaba (22/09/2019) #Real Bout - Sokaku Mochizuki (05/09/2019) #Real Bout - Andy Bogard (25/08/2019) #Real Bout - Bob Wilson (07/09/2019) #Real Bout - Duck King (29/08/2019)* #Real Bout - Mai Shiranui (08/08/2019) #Real Bout - Geese Howard (15/10/2019) #Real Bout - Kim Kaphwan (10/08/2019) #Real Bout - Blue Mary (06/10/2019) #Real Bout - Ryuji Yamazaki (14/09/2019) #KOF 98 UM - Omega Rugal Bernstein/Leopold Goenitz/Orochi (14/04/2019) #Samurai Shodown VI - Iroha (18/07/2019) Playmobil: The Movie, Tolo Tolo, 18 Regali, Hammamet, Little Women (2019), 21 Bridges, Spread your Wings, Richard Jewell, Me contro Te: Il Film, The Lodge (2019), 1917, JoJo Rabbit, Trouble (2019), Figli (2020), Dolittle, Odio l'Estate, Judy, Underwater, Just Mercy, Birds of Prey, Il ladro di giorni, Gli anni più belli, Fantasy Island, Sonic the Hedgehog (2019), Cats (2019), Dark Waters, Bad Boys 3, La mia banda suona il Pop, Call of the Wild The King's Man, The Grudge (2020), Lupin III - The First, Si vive una volta sola, Arctic Dogs, Gretel & Hansel, Volevo nascondermi, Onward, The Invisible Man (2020), A Beautiful Day in Neighborhood, Il talento del Calabrone, Cambio tutto!, Les miserables, Non ci resta che il crimine 2, Tornare, Charlie's Angels (2019), A Quiet Place 2, Emma (2020), I Still Believe, Un figlio di nome Erasmus, Mulan (2020), Bloodshot, Bombshell, 7 Ore per farti innamorare, Trolls World Tour, New Mutants, 007 - No Time No Die, Peter Rabbit 2, A Hidden Life, The Secret Garden (2020), Tre Piani, Black Widow, The Lovebirds, The Gentlemen, Scoob, The Woman in the Window, Antebellum, Fast & Furious 9, Artemis Fowl, Wonder Woman 1984, SpongeBob 3, Radioactive (2020), Top Gun - Maverick, Anna (2019), Free Guy, Ghostbusters 3, The French Dispatch, Morbius, Jungle Cruise, The One and Only Ivan, Minions 2, Soul (2020), Tenet, The Trial of Chicago 7, The Many Saints of Newark, Death on the Nile (2020), Godzilla VS Kong, Dune (2020), West Side Story (2020), Freaks Out, Mortal Kombat (2021), Cruella (2021), Avatar 2, Wicked (2021) Level 1 Greenpeace - La Poste - United Stătea Postal Service - European Union - RMHC - WTO - Amnesty - Gosh Cigarette Butts, Hot Dog Vomit Bun, Fried Rice, Erect Strawberry Cake, Fresh Garlic, Spicy Meatballs, Crusty Apple Dessert, Juicy Peaches, Super Cinnamon Bun, Intestines, Fresh Dead Chicken, Unpuffed Puffy Fish, Salty Oysters, Philly Cheesesteak, Wing Stew, Eggs and Toast, Banana Surprise, Zucchini Salad, Tomato Pizza, Roast Lamb, Chicken Foot, Happy Bunny Cake, Daikon, Mushrooms, Eyeless Fish, Red Onions Nachos with Salsa (Hades), Ham Sandwich with Cream (Genie), Snails with Frogs Legs (Cruella), Grilled Sausages with Tomatoes (Pumbaa), Potato Stew in a Pumpkin (Stitch), Lime and Lemon Chicken (Lilo), Squash Chili in a Fruit (Pain), Fried Broccoli & Mushroom Tortillas (Alice), Italian Pasta with Cheese (Cinderella), Hot Pineapple with Spicy Bean (Timon), Roasted Turkey with Spicy Sauce (Hercules), Marshmallow Fruit Salad (Tigger), Shrimp Salad with Carrots (Mulan), Veal Ravioli with Cheese (Pinocchio), Roasted Veggie Tacos (Mowgli), Chicken Thights in Garlic Sauce (Tarzan), Honey and Chocolate Chips Cookies (Winnie the Pooh), Baked Red Snapper (Panic), Orange and Onion Stew (Aladdin), Yogurt Shrimp in a Bowl (Baloo)